


Peaches and Feathers

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Recueil d'OS, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche et que la caresse d'une plume. C'est à cela que ressemble notre relation n'est-ce pas ? Doflamingo ?"</p><p>Petit recueil de One-Shots sur un couple complètement imaginaire mais qui ne cesse de m'inspirer. Le rating de base est GA, mais il se peut que cela évolue. Présence de DoflamingoxOC, de OOC et de PWP à l'occasion. Bonne lecture !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'envol

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir !
> 
> Aaah, ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas venue ici ! Je ne suis pas encore trop habitué à ce site, mais il me plaît quand même un peu. Voici un petit recueil de One-Shots ! Il y aura beaucoup de Doflamingo/OC, inspiré d'une vieille fiction que j'avais posté sur FanFiction.net que j'ai supprimé ensuite. J'espère que vous apprécierez !
> 
> One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda !  
> Momo "Monika" m'appartient !  
> Bonne Lecture !

**Peaches and Feathers**

* * *

 

 

_Recueil de Petites Histoires_

_Doflamingo x Momo_

 

* * *

 

**_L’envol_ **

_~_

 

Le soir était tombé doucement sur la demeure secondaire de Donquixote Doflamingo. La Lune, brillant astre de la nuit, éclairait de sa lumière divine la peau pâle d’une jeune femme assise à la fenêtre, qui comptait les étoiles depuis celle-ci. Ses cheveux rouges, ondulés, tombaient jusqu’au milieu de son dos, un débardeur assez large sur le bas et légèrement transparent, un short noir, ses jambes longues, douces, interminables, nues. Les fines bretelles de son débardeur glissaient sur ses épaules, elle ne cessait de les remettre en place.

Son regard rouge-rosé se perdait dans l’infini bleu marine, pendant qu’elle se mordillait doucement l’index, coincé entre ses lèvres rose pêche. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, soucieuse.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle l’avait vu traverser le ciel bleu, il était encore tôt. Lui, sa grande carrure, ses cheveux blonds, son manteau rose, si rose…

A ce moment-là, la fenêtre était ouverte et elle avait un livre posé sur ses cuisses blanches. Momo avait été fascinée, il pouvait voler.

Il pouvait voler.

Il pouvait caresser les étoiles.

Jouer avec celles-ci.

Côtoyer la Lune et le Soleil.

Traverser les nuages.

Oui, il était aussi libre qu’un oiseau dans le ciel, elle l’enviait tellement.

_Tellement._

 

Son index glissa de ses lèvres, elle se mit debout et ouvrit la grande fenêtre avant de poser son pied sur le rebord froid et dur en pierre. La jeune femme rousse regarda à droite, puis à gauche et enfin vers le ciel. Habilement, elle grimpa jusqu’au toit, ne manquant pas de glisser de temps à autres. Une fois qu’elle y fut, elle le vit, de nouveau.

Doflamingo ne portait pas ses lunettes, mais il avait toujours son manteau, comme une sorte de signature. Le Corsaire détacha son regard de la mer devenue noire et le tourna vers sa douce.

 

_« J’ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas. » Avoua-t-il._

 

            Momo sourit et s’avança vers lui, pieds nus, prenant garde à ne pas glisser. Il serait là pour la rattraper de toute façon. Il lui saisit doucement le bras, la ramenant vers lui, puis, se penchant, l’embrassa avec une infinie délicatesse.

 

_« Tu es prête ? » Demanda le grand blond._

_« Oui. »_

 

            Sur quoi, il s’avança de deux pas, se pencha et l’invita à monter sur son dos, insistant trois bonnes fois en lui demandant si elle était à l’aise et bien accrochée. Souriante, mais tremblante, elle répondit que oui, il pouvait y aller.

 

            Doflamingo tandis son bras, courba deux doigts, et sans prévenir s’élança dans les airs. La rousse retint un cri, qui se mua en glapissement surpris, dû à la surprise, et à la partielle tétanisation de ses jambes vu que celles-ci pendaient dans le vide. Elle se sentait roide, crispée, trop apeurée par le soudain changement de milieu. L’île, sous eux, défila à une vitesse impressionnante avant de laisser place à l’étendue qu’était l’océan.

            Momo se serra à Doflamingo, ses cheveux volaient en tous sens, mais l’impression était si… envoûtante. Impressionnante. Epoustouflante. Fantastique. Ses jambes semblaient molles, sans muscles, vides. L’impression était tant désagréable qu’amusante.

Elle adorait.

 

            Doflamingo ne se privait pas de lui faire des frayeurs aussi bleues que vertes : de temps en temps il montait très haut dans le ciel mais en restant néanmoins sous les nuages, puis, sans crier gare, il lâchait tous ses fils et il se laissait tomber vers la mer. Ce qui l’étonna autant qui l’amusa était que Momo était tellement surprise, tellement absorbée par le moment qu’elle en oubliait toute frayeur.

 

Elle ne criait pas.

Elle n’avait pas peur.

Il était là, avec elle.

Et ils volaient.

 

            Doflamingo montait, descendait, gardait une certaine distance entre ciel et mer pendant quelques minutes, puis reprenait son jeu sinusoïdal. Momo s’en délectait, elle avait oublié toute peur. Il n’y avait que Doflamingo, la Lune et elle. Ce sentiment d’être…

 

_Seuls au monde_

            …était délicieux. Soudainement, le corsaire monta. De plus en plus haut. De plus en plus vite. Si vite qu’ils foncèrent et passèrent au-dessus des masses nuageuses. La Lune éclairait leur peau. Ils ralentirent, ils regardaient tous deux la lune avec grand intérêt. Elle était si belle, si ronde, si brillante.

 

_« C’est magnifique…» Murmura Doflamingo._

_« Oui… »_

Mais très vite, ils commencèrent à retomber, mais c’était trop tôt, bien trop tôt ; Momo frissonna. S’appuyant sur les épaules de Doflamingo, elle le poussa sous elle, appuyant par la suite ses pieds et sauta. Momo sauta dans le vide, regarda la Lune qui lui semblait si proche, elle tandis sa main loin devant elle, pour attraper l’astre.

 

_La Lune dégageait une douce chaleur…_

Puis la jeune femme retomba. Vite, avec légèreté, la tête la première. La rousse dépassa les nuages, si elle le pouvait, la Lune la regarderait avec un air amusé. Le vent caressait se peau, ses yeux fixaient le ciel étoilé. Jamais, non jamais elle ne s’était sentie aussi libre depuis bien longtemps.

L’océan se rapprochait avec dangerosité. A cette vitesse, et au vu de sa position, elle pourrait en mourir si elle rencontrait des roches dans l’eau. Un sourire béat illumina son visage, la jeune médecin n’en avait que faire, de mourir, là tout de suite, elle venait de voler.

Un bras fort la rattrapa au vol, et c’est contre un torse qu’elle finit. Momo regarda Doflamingo avec amusement. Celui-ci au contraire, semblait tendu, ayant sûrement eu peur de la perdre.

 

_« Ne refais plus ça s’il te plaît…Demanda-t-il. Ou au pire, préviens. J’ai vraiment eu peur quand tu as sauté, je t’ai perdu de vue pendant quelques secondes… »_

_« Pardon. » Sourit Momo en se serrant à lui._

_« C’est pas grave. » Souffla le jeune maître en la serrant contre lui._

_« On rentre ? Je me suis bien amusée ce soir, merci. »_

_« On le refera. Si tu veux. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Si je peux voler, tant qu’à faire, autant voler avec la femme que tu aimes. Tu crois pas ? » Rigola-t-il._

 

La jeune femme sourit avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.

La nuit était parfaite.

Parfaite pour prendre un **envol**.

 _A deux_.


	2. Un manteau de plumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il semblerait que Doflamingo ne retrouve pas son manteau. Ce n'était pas faute de chercher, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'attend patiemment avec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?  
> Voilà un autre One-Shot ! Je poste pas mal de choses, mais méfiez-vous, c'est assez rare que je sois aussi active ! Vive les vacances ! Donc, je vous présente un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !
> 
>  
> 
> L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Momo est à moi !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas de la mise en forme ! C'est fait exprès !

_~ **Un manteau de plumes** ~_

* * *

Il l'avait oublié.

Son manteau.

C'était curieux, il ne l'oubliait jamais d'habitude.

Jamais.

Ce manteau était énorme, en même temps, l'ossature de son propriétaire ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'avoir quelque chose de plus court ou de moins large. Quand on fait presque trois mètres ça se comprend. Elle, avec son petit mètre soixante-dix, était bien petite face à lui et s'amusait toujours de le voir se courber en deux pour l'embrasser.

Mais là, il avait oublié son manteau.

Cet énorme manteau à plumes de flamant rose.

La jeune femme tendit ses mains et glissa ses doigts sur le vêtement, caressant ce duvet rose qui sentait si bon.

Elle se laissa tomber dessus, s'enroulant dans ce petit nuage rose, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Doflamingo portait son manteau, Momo s'amusait à lui dire qu'il était ridicule, mais réellement elle trouvait que ça lui donnait beaucoup de prestance, qu'il dégageait quelque chose de fort. Peut-être que c'était sûrement plus le personnage qui dégageait tout ce charisme et qui faisait qu'il lui paraissait si sûr de lui.

La jeune femme se remémora des quelques fois où elle s'était assoupie dans le manteau, ses cheveux doucement caressés par le corsaire.

Un monstre qui dans l'intimité d'une étreinte pouvait être si doux.

« Momo ? »

La susnommée redressa sa tête – ensommeillée et remplie de souvenirs- pour fixer de son regard rosé, le grand blond penché au-dessus d'elle, la regardant curieusement.

« Tu as oublié ton manteau, sourit-elle.

\- Et je suis venu le récupérer. Merci de me l'avoir gardé. »

Mais au lieu de le prendre et de partir comme il l'avait laissé sous-entendre, il se pencha et se coucha près d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

Se redressant il la regarda, soulevant le menton de son amante –future femme- et l'attira à lui.

Les plumes roses les enlaçaient dans une douce étreinte, les chatouillant un peu.

_Il avait retrouvé son manteau de plumes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !
> 
> Récemment je me suis mise à réfléchir sur Doflamingo, sur son personnage et je l'ai trouvé assez intéressant, dans le sens où il a tué une partie de sa famille avec qui il avait un lien de sang, pour mieux s'en faire une nouvelle. Toutes ces personnes, qu'il a choisi et/ou sauvé, considérant que leurs pouvoirs pouvaient lui être utile. D'un côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, même si Doflamingo est un gros enfoiré, il devait quand même beaucoup aimé sa "famille". Ce qui m'a poussé à me dire que, eh bien, que ce n'était pas un monstre fini, et qu'il devait probablement avoir un côté plutôt sympa. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il est trop OOC ici, j'en sais rien, mais j'aime le voir comme ça, haha !
> 
> Bref, en espérant que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Bye bye !


	3. Jusqu'au bout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo aimait savoir que tout le monde dans sa famille allait bien, il y veillait même. Bien qu'il sache que toutes les personnes composant cette grande famille étaient en mesure de se défendre sans forcément qu'il intervienne, il fut surpris en voyant ce regard triste accroché au visage de sa femme. Et elle ne déliait certainement pas sa langue, ce qui attisait la colère du roi de Dressrosa. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite. Trouver la source de ce chagrin et la détruire à la racine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore ! Encore ! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irai dans ce recueil. J'ai même été tentée de le poster à part celui-là. Je le trouve... Terrible. Dans le sens où je présente Doflamigo sous une autre forme. HMMM OUI ! Cette fois, contrairement à Flying Bird (que je vous invite à lire héhéhé~), Doflamingo est présenté sous un autre jour. ET JE NE REGRETTE RIEN ! HAHA !
> 
> Il y a d'ailleurs de petits spoils quant à une future fiction. Héhé !
> 
> One Piece et Doflamingo appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Momo m'appartient !
> 
> Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fini l'Arc de Dressrosa... Hm... Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vous fassiez attention à ce que vous lirez ! Vous êtes prévenus !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_**Jusqu'au bout** _

 

* * *

Depuis que Dressrosa leur appartenait, _lui appartenait_ , Doflamingo menait sa vie de roi comme il l'entendait, c'est-à-dire comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Tous ceux qui faisaient partie de sa famille lui obéissaient et le suivaient en souriant, ravis d'être à ses côtés et de le servir. Rien, jamais rien n'avait pu perturber sa tranquillité. En général dès que quelque chose commençait à devenir une _nuisance_ , il s'en débarrassait le plus rapidement possible, sans efforts et sans se salir les mains. Rien ne devait le perturber, et rien ne _pouvait_ le perturber.

 

Il était toujours serein et confiant.

 

Un imbécile cherchait à faire de Baby 5 sa femme ? Il s'en débarrassait. Dellinger était trop contrarié ? Il l'envoyait taper sur des imbéciles dans les prisons. Quelques téméraires trouvaient drôle de se moquer de Pica ? Grand bien leur fasse, leur vie serait drastiquement écourtée et aucune réclamation ne sera prise. Doflamingo avait un contrôle sur tout et pouvait ainsi satisfaire tout le monde.

 

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

 

C'est ce qu'il croyait avant de voir le regard perdu dans le vide de sa femme.

 

Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une de ses subordonnées, il lui arrivait de regarder dans le vague, puis quand il s'avançait vers elle, la jeune femme était tirée de sa rêverie assez rapidement et le fixait, des fois, dans son bon vouloir, souriait à son capitaine.

 

Mais depuis quelques temps, elle regardait au travers des fenêtres, se perdant dans l'immensité bleutée, le regard vide de toute lueur, errant même des fois dans le château ou les jardins, sans but. Doflamingo n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas la voir… « _Triste_ ».

 

Un jour encore, assise au bord de la fenêtre, regardant au loin, au-delà de l'océan, le Grand Corsaire s'approcha de la jeune femme et la pris par les épaules, la rapprochant de son torse chaud et basané. Dans un sursaut, elle ferma son carnet qui reposait sur ses cuisses avant de lever les yeux vers le grand blond, qui lui offrit un de ses sourires si caractéristiques.

 

Elle voulut le lui rendre, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse le faire, il la souleva comme une plume et la porta en tournant doucement sur lui-même.

 

« Pourquoi ce regard si triste ma Momo ?

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle un peu vite, regardant ailleurs.

\- Momo, Momo, Momo, Momo… Après tout ce temps tu essaies encore de me mentir ? »

 

La jeune femme rousse frissonna et le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de baisser les yeux vers le torse hâlé du pirate. Ses fines mains blanches appuyées sur les épaules de son mari, elle essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte qui commençait à l'oppresser plus que de raison. Lui, resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, les traits de son visage se durcissaient à vue d'œil.

 

Doflamingo n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses.

Il ne _supportait_ pas qu'on lui mente.

Et il **détestait** qu'on le fasse attendre.

 

Même si sa douce avait droit à un traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres, cette situation durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse supporter ces petites cachotteries. Il n'avait pas le temps, et n'en avait certainement pas l'envie.

 

« Ce n'est pas… Important, tenta-t-elle de nouveau en commençant à avoir peur. »

 

Momo devait un peu trop jouer avec les limites de son mari, parce que quand il la jeta sur le lit pour ensuite la dominer de toute sa hauteur, une main un peu trop près de sa gorge, le regard terrifié – _qu'elle n'avait jamais généralement avec lui_ \- qu'elle arborait les surpris tous les deux. La grimace de Doflamingo n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils se toisèrent de longues minutes sans rien se dire avant que le roi de l'île ne remarque le carnet qui était tombé à terre près de la fenêtre. Se levant, il alla le ramasser sous le regard non plus terrifié, mais paniqué de sa femme qui s'était redressée d'un bond après qu'il l'ait lâchée.

 

Doflamingo ne s'embarrassa pas à relire toutes les pages depuis le début, il alla directement là où il y avait un marque-page, c'est-à-dire une quinzaine de pages avant la première page intouchée par l'encre. Parcourant les quelques lignes il haussa les sourcils, ferma le carnet et repris un air… Serein. Il alla même jusqu'à sourire, le carnet appuyé contre son menton. Ce n'était que cela qui la chagrinait ? Ce tout _petit détail_ ? Sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Sa femme pensait sûrement qu'il avait mieux à faire que se soucier de ses problèmes à elle, après tout, il était roi !

 

Marchant lentement et avec légèreté vers sa moitié, il alla l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur le bout de ses lèvres, se sentant beaucoup plus rassuré, maintenant qu'il savait quoi faire pour faire réapparaître le sourire de sa douce.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il avant de quitter leur chambre. »

 

* * *

 

« Où vas-tu Doffy ? demanda Vergo arquant un sourcil.

\- Régler une chose qui aurait dû être faite depuis longtemps.

\- Tu auras besoin d'aide, non ? Et puis qui va s'occuper du pays ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et j'ai mon escargophone, je serai joignable pendant mon voyage. »

 

Tout en parlant il se redressa et arrangea son manteau sur ses épaules, s'avançant vers le bord du toit, suivit par l'homme bambou qui avait ses mains croisées dans son dos, l'air toujours aussi chaotiquement neutre. La nuit était tombée rapidement, et Doflamingo profitait de l'obscurité pour pouvoir prendre son envol, du moins, pour cette fois. Il ne voyageait pas toujours de nuit, mais cette fois-ci serait une exception. Le Roi de Dressrosa avait – à moitié - mis son plus fidèle bras droit dans la confidence. Une semi-confidence, certes. Le voile de la nuit était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, le vent était doux et la mer calme.

 

_Un temps parfait pour commettre les pires atrocités au monde._

 

« Une fois sur place par contre, il faudra attendre un peu avant que je ne puisse répondre. »

 

Le sourire qui fendait les lèvres de Doflamingo en cet instant ne présageait rien de bon. Vergo le nota, son maître s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui ne devait pas être dit, et que personne ne devait savoir évidemment. Du moins, jusqu'à son retour. Sauf si la Marine finit par le savoir, dans ce cas…

 

« Et que dois-je dire à madame ?

\- Que je suis parti pour… « Affaires ».

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'en croira pas un mot.

\- Tu n'as qu'à insister. »

 

Vergo soupira en passa une main sur son front pour l'éponger : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire saugrenue ? Il allait répliquer de nouveau pour tenter d'en savoir plus, mais le roi de Dressrosa s'envola et s'éloignait déjà bien vite. Avant qu'il ne s'envole, le traître de la Marine put clairement distinguer des veines apparentes sur le front du grand Corsaire, preuve d'une colère contenue qui finirait bien par exploser, tôt ou tard.

 

« Bon voyage Doflamingo, soupira tout de même l'homme de main avant de descendre du toit. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu sois dans un état pareil…»

 

* * *

Quand Momo apprit que Doflamingo était partit, elle demanda une première fois à Vergo où il était allé. En général, son époux lui disait quand il partait, et encore mieux : il lui arrivait aussi de lui dire pourquoi et où. Les seuls fois où le Donquixote s'était abstenu de lui faire part de ses déplacements était quand Momo n'était qu'une de ses subordonnées : le médecin de l'équipage quoi. Mais là, il ne lui avait rien dit. Pas un regard, pas un mot, pas une mention de son voyage. Rien du tout, le néant complet.

 

« Il est partit pour affaire, avait répondu Vergo. »

 

Doutant tout de même des paroles de l'infiltré, elle se mit à réfléchir quant à la raison pour laquelle Doflamingo serait partit sans rien lui dire. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint aussi, elle l'attendit en s'occupant dans le château, ou des affaires qui devaient être gérées par Doflamingo lui-même : le Roi lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'affaires internes. Pas tout, mais une petite partie.

 

Cette situation dura pendant bien trois semaines, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude de la jeune femme rousse. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Reviendrait-il seulement ?

 

De temps en temps, quand Momo passait devant une fenêtre, elle levait le nez vers le ciel bleu et regardait l'horizon dégagé et infini, ayant une pensée pour son mari qui ne revenait toujours pas. Et pendant que ses boucles rouges suivaient les vagues du vent, que la brise lui caressait la peau, que les rayons du soleil fermaient ses yeux et que les plumes des flamants roses voletaient dans le jardin, la jeune femme repensait au grand Corsaire, qui était quelque part, là-bas, sur les mers...

 

* * *

 

Quelque part, sur une île, perché en haut d'un arbre dont le feuillage était couvert de neige, il observait un petit village reculé. Une base de la Marine le jouxtait de quelques mètres.

 

_C'était le village natale de Momo._

C'est donc ici que résidait la source de tous ses soucis ?

C'est donc ici qu'était enterrée les racines des maux de sa tendre ?

Un village aussi insignifiant ?

Aussi _petit_ ?

Si **_futile_** ?

 

Il devait renfermer _les pires secrets_ pour pouvoir affecter sa Momo au point où elle ne souriait plus.

Alors que son sourire s'élargissait, ses mains se tendirent loin devant lui, chacun de ses doigts se détendaient doucement, d'autres se courbaient avec aisance.

_Pendant une seconde…_

_Il_ _lui_ _semblait revivre le carnage de Dressrosa_ _**qu'il avait causé** _ _._

Mais à une échelle, beaucoup _, beaucoup plus petite._

 

* * *

 

Un soir, alors qu'elle lisait assise au bord de la fenêtre, Momo sursauta quand elle entendit des pas aussi lourds que vifs dans le couloir. Qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit aussi tard ? Se redressant un peu hésitante, la médecin sursauta en voyant Doflamingo ouvrir – _défoncer_ \- la porte et se jeter sur elle, un large sourire au visage.

 

« Momo ! Ma Momo ! Tu as été sage ? furent ses premiers mots en la prenant sans délicatesse dans ses bras forts. »

 

La concernée sursauta et le regarda un peu de travers quand elle sentit un liquide poisseux sur sa joue. Alors qu'elle se redressait avec difficultés, elle constata avec effroi que Doflamingo était couvert de sang. Enfin, son manteau n'avait rien, ses vêtements n'étaient que peu touchés, mais il ne semblait pas être blessé lui personnellement. Tandis qu'il parlait encore, sa femme passa une main tremblante sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur mélangée à la coulée d'hémoglobines.

 

« Doflamingo, tu es blessé, souffla-t-elle en lui coupant net la parole.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi te soigner !

\- C'est pas mon sang ! »

 

Cette remarque rassura autant qu'elle inquiéta sa femme qu'il posa sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de s'accroupir devant elle, enserrant sa taille dans ses bras.

 

« Tu n'as plus à être triste. Tu peux sourire de nouveau tu sais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as…

\- Momo ! J'ai promis de tout faire pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Nous sommes comme indissociables, tu vois ? Je sais que nous sommes loin d'avoir eu des débuts faciles, mais tu m'as déjà montré que tu étais prête à aller jusqu'en enfer avec moi… Tu m'as promis qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'au bout. Moi ? Je n'avais pas encore fait mes preuves, et j'avais tort ! J'évincerai tes obstacles – _**nos obstacles**_ \- parce que… »

 

Alors qu'il serrait ses doigts sur la taille de sa femme qui semblait autant touchée que terrifiée, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à se redresser pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule Momo et laisser les mèches rousses glisser sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les mains ensanglantées de son mari tâcher sa robe et laisser des marques atroces. La lumière de la bougie vacillait de plus en plus, dessinant des ombres informes, _difformes_ , monstrueuses et abominables sur les murs.

Dans un murmure, un murmure à vous glacer le sang, pendant que les lèvres du Corsaire effleuraient l'oreille de la femme tremblante dans ses bras, qui sentait ce rictus déformant les lèvres du propriétaire du château, Doflamingo souffla :

 

_« Tu sais, ma Momo… Je m'en fous pas mal de la vie des autres. Mais je veux que tu saches que… Quoiqu'il arrive… Quoiqu'il m'arrive… Quoiqu'il t'arrive… Entre nous, c'est comme un pacte maudit…Nous deux, c'est à la vie à la mort…c'est jusqu'au bout. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, qui a peur de Doflamingo maintenant lève la main !
> 
> Je plaisante, mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Votre avis ? :)

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier One-Shot vous aurait plu !  
> Sentez-vous libre de laisser votre avis !  
> A la prochaine !


End file.
